


Because Hadvar Wears His Heart on His Sleeve

by Madame_Butterfly



Series: Hadvar and Ralof [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adoption, M/M, lets roll around in the fluff, pretty damn fluffy, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Butterfly/pseuds/Madame_Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Silverphoenix616</p><p>Hadvar and Ralof adopt a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Hadvar Wears His Heart on His Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverphoenix616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverphoenix616/gifts).



> I like to think Hadvar is the bottom and Ralof is the top. 
> 
> A prompt written for our dear Silverphoenix616
> 
> Hadvar and Ralof adopt a child, specifically Alesan because I have a soft spot for him.

It was unusually cold in Dawnstar on this particular day, approximately 11:30 in the morning nearly lunchtime. The pair had arrived only the day before and had spent the previous night at an inn aways down the road. 

The pair had decided in adventuring to follow their marriage as their honeymoon which was coming to a close having lasted several months. 

 

"And what's your name, young man?" Hadvar asked the small Redguard child who seemed to have no kinsmen, Ralof had his arm securely around Hadvar's waist in a possessive manner. 

"Alesan" he says slowly and carefully, the poor thing is clearly exhausted, he's filthy, dirt and grime coat his skin. Large purple bags hang under his eyes, Hadvar feels naught but sorrow for the urchin, he is certain Ralof does also. 

"Where is your Da or Mamma?" Ralof asks tightening his grip on Hadvar's waist. 

"They're... dead. My Pa was a sailor. Took me with him on his last trip. After he got sick, they...put us off here and left without us. He... died a few days later. I've tried to make do since then but... it's been hard. Real hard." He is obviously saddened. 

Hadvar and Ralof share looks, they're both thinking the same thing. Adopt the boy. 

Ralof lets to and kneels in front if the boy "What would you say if me and my husband adopted you?"


End file.
